


Раздевайся

by mizuame



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, May/December Relationship, Orgasm Denial
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Случайная ночь с директором Бельчеро навсегда изменила жизнь Джируо.
Relationships: Belchero/Jiruo
Kudos: 2





	Раздевайся

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву 2019-го года. Бета — Котенок с гранатой (https://ficbook.net/authors/136345)

Джируо огладил пышную грудь партнерши и кончил. Несколько ленивых движений в замедленном темпе помогли окончательно сбросить напряжение, хотя удовлетворения он не почувствовал — только смутную досаду. Девушка развернулась к нему и потрепала по щеке:

— У тебя печальное лицо, щеночек.

Джируо скривился. Спасибо, что не кобель. Хотя от «щеночка» несло чем-то таким инфантильным и дурацким, как будто он напрудил на ковер и теперь хозяйка умиляется виноватой мордочке.

Хозяйка…

В мыслях всплыли очертания темной комнаты с цепями на стенах, высокая фигура со стеком и властный голос: «Не тронь себя!». Он будто в реальности услышал фразу и почти ощутил тогдашний удар стека по рукам. Возбуждение окатило жаркой волной. Стараясь выкинуть образ из головы, Джируо развернул лежащую под ним девушку и резко вошел.

Ночь, две, десять — он мог сколько угодно менять партнерш и трахать их жестко, почти безжалостно, но реальность оставалась реальностью: в памяти то и дело всплывала та ночь, которую он провел с Бельчеро. Директор безбожно напилась тогда, а он был подавлен и тоже пьян. Она увидела его, рассматривающего потерянным взглядом оставшийся в бутылке коньяк, кивнула сама себе и произнесла: «А ну пошли со мной». И он пошел.

Они пришли в комнату наказаний, и Бельчеро встала у окна. В лунном свете ее силуэт смотрелся контрастно, ярко. Джируо залюбовался этим зрелищем, завороженный такой необычной, почти потусторонней красотой. В комнате повисла тишина, которую нарушал только мерное тиканье больших механических часов на стене. Прошло не меньше минуты, пока Бельчеро махнула рукой и велела: «Раздевайся». Джируо даже не пришло в голову спорить.

Краткие команды, перетянутый у основания член и скольжение стека по коже, соскам, головке — новые ощущения будоражили кровь, возбуждая сильнее и сильнее. Джируо то и дело порывался огладить себя, получая удар за ударом, а в конце и вовсе оказался со связанными над головой руками у холодной стены. Мысли плыли, кончить хотелось до звездочек в глазах, но Бельчеро продолжала дразнить его, не давая разрядки. Наконец, все закончилось и он, обессиленный полностью, на ватных ногах дошел до своей комнаты и отключился. На следующий день директор вела себя как будто ничего не произошло. И Джируо это абсолютно устраивало. Меньше всего хотелось признавать, что ему это понравилось.

Но ему понравилось. Понравилось настолько, что обычный секс потерял свою прелесть. Как он ни старался, он не чувствовал и малой толики того удовольствия, только механические движения, приводящие к закономерному итогу, и противное послевкусие неудовлетворенности. И сегодня он пыхтел над очередной белокурой красавицей, а вместо оргазма получал очередное разочарование.

— Ну, что ты такой недовольный, щеночек? — в очередной раз спросила девушка, и Джируо, взбешенный, скатился с кровати.

— Какой я тебе щеночек! — злобно крикнул он и хлопнул дверью в уборную. Ни черта не получалось. Ни черта.

Он промучился так около полугода, перебирая партнерш и даже партнеров. Джируо понял, что пора что-то менять, когда дети в приюте стали шарахаться от него, вечно неудовлетворенного и злого. Бельчеро не говорила ничего, только наблюдала за ним с неизменно презрительным выражением лица. А он вспоминал силуэт на фоне освещенного луной окна. И он сдался.

Ночь входила в свои права, скрадывая цвета и незначительные мелочи, когда Джируо вошел в кабинет Бельчеро, держа в руках тонкий черный стек. Директор сидела за столом с пером в руках, как всегда работая допоздна. Она подняла голову и посмотрела на бывшего ученика, теперь коллегу. Джируо выдохнул, сделал шаг вперед и положил стек на стол. Ответа он ждать не стал, просто развернулся и ушел в комнату для наказаний. Пять минут, и в помещении, где тишину нарушало только мерное тиканье часов, прозвучало властное и холодное «Раздевайся». Джируо даже не пришло в голову спорить.


End file.
